1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit device adapter which is provided with a small integrated circuit memory device having a plurality of data input/output terminals to be connected to a small electronic device, and is to be connected to a larger electronic device, and a data transfer system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An IC card is used by sealing an LSI chip in a conventional card case, and a variety of methods are realized in accordance with usage. The IC card indicates the card which include any sort of integrated circuit in a broad sense, but it is specified for, in general, one including a microprocessor and a memory (as a memory, EEPROM which is electrically erasable and electrically writable, and EPROM is erasable by ultra violet rays and electrically writable), and being in conformity with ISO rule. In order to avoid confusion, a card which includes only a memory as an integrated circuit, is called as a memory card (specifically, RAM card, ROM card, ROM cartridge, etc.).
Memory cards are widely used in digital electronic devices such as calculators, word processors, pocket computers, electronic notebooks, etc. The memory cards used for these digital electronic devices is generally formed to have a size of 54 mm.times.85 mm. There is a memory card having a size one half of the above described one. However, the latter one is still too large to be applied to a wrist-type electronic device such as a wrist watch. If the wrist-type electronic device becomes to have functions such as a word processor, pocket computer, electronic notebook, it is extremely useful in terms of portability. If the memory card being mountable in such a wrist-type electronic device is formed to have a shape of a thin disk or coin in accordance with a shape of the electronic device, it is preferable to make the device compact.
However, if such a thin disk-type integrated circuit memory device is developed, this integrated circuit memory device cannot be applied to anything but the wrist-type electronic devices since the memory device is different in a size, shape, data transfer mode, etc. from the conventional ones. The wrist-type electronic device is small and portable, but the operability of the device is usually not high, and the number of functions thereof is limited. Consequently, the device cannot be mounted to a word processor, a pocket computer, or the like, or it cannot exchange data with such an electronic device.